Boulderfall Cave
Boulderfall Cave is a small cave located in The Rift, located to the southwest of Shor's Stone, and the northwest of Fort Greenwall. Layout When one approaches the cave, they can sight a flag on top of a rock, next to a coin purse containing 23 Septims. One of the two necromancers encountered at this location will be guarding the entrance. One will most likely have to slay them in order to gain access to the entrance itself, which is, rather unusually, a mine door, suggesting that this was once a failed mining project. Once inside, one will have to take a steep descent into the main chamber. Just before entering, there are two barrels concealed in cobwebs, containing randomized alchemical supplies. The opening leading to the main chamber is guarded by three jangly bone chains. From there, one will have full view of the main chamber. The head of the necromancers will be in here, most likely brewing potions at the Alchemy Lab located on the western wooden platform. The eastern edge of the main chamber seems to be devoted to storage. One can find two baskets, the one on the left containing 6 apples, and the one on the right containing 5 potatoes. 4 empty wine bottles are scattered around the floor, and one bottle of wine can be found on top of a barrel to the left of the potato basket. To the right of the potato basket, one can find a stack of open air crates, containing 11 empty wine bottles. To the right of this, one can find three Slaughterfish corpses, and five pieces of seared slaughterfish on a table. The western edge of the main chamber holds an alchemy table, most likely where one will find the the head of the necromancers. To the right of this, there is a bookshelf containing many food items, a randomized frenzy poison, and Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim. Surrounding this are many baskets, each containing many food items, such as Nord Mead, Garlic, and Potatoes. Quests *Arniel's Endeavor – Possible location for the Staff of Tandil. *Onmund's Request – Possible location for the staff required to get Onmund's amulet back. *Preemptive Strike (Gunmar) *Totems of Hircine – Possible location for any of the totems. *Trouble in Skyrim (Farkas) *Shalidor's Insight – Possible location for Shalidor's Insights. Notable items *''Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim'' (Alchemy) – On the shelf between the bread and the Nord Mead. *A Randomized Frenzy Poison can be found on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf, to the left of the cabbage and leeks. Facilities *Alchemy Lab Trivia *Just southeast of the cave is a ruined shrine occupied by a leveled mage. On the altar is the Restoration skill book Racial Phylogeny. *Southwest of the cave is a ruined house with two bandits located within. On a table inside is The Battle of Red Mountain, a Block skill book. If is installed, this location becomes Redwater Den. *A necromage may jump off a cliff just above the path to the cave and ambush the visitor. *Slightly right while facing the cave's entrance from the outside, one may see a tattered red flag raised at a rock cliff with a coin purse containing around 23 gold coins next to it. Appearances * de:Steinfallhöhle ru:Камнепадная пещера Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations